


Linked Poems  (Time Edition)

by OrphisTheDragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: My poems inspired by Time for the LinkedUniverse fandom





	1. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is inspired by Majora's Mask

Are the people real?  
Do they show me their true selves?  
Is the world around me real?  
Or is it just a lie trying to destroy me?

People are smiling and the sun is shining  
shining so brightly that it nearly blinds me  
just like their smiles

Am I real?  
Am I showing them my true self?  
Would they except me?  
The people, would they want to see my true self?

Lying, telling them what they want to hear  
Never telling them that the sun is long gone  
that the moon is there instead

I know the truth they don't want to see  
I knew I was real but I'm consumed  
consumed by lies that have been told  
I truly met a terrible fate

I'm better off hiding, lying  
because nobody wants to see the truth  
nobody wants to see the moon instead of the sun


	2. Everything and Nothing

Nobody hears my cries when no one says to me their goodbyes  
They don't notice and I'm tired  
Tired of their empty apologies that are echoing inside of me  
Tired of giving so much of me and never getting anything back  
Tired of everything and nothing

Nobody hears my screams when everyone destroys my most wonderful dreams  
They don't care and I'm angry  
Angry at the world that it took my most precious thing away  
Angry at people that think they get to decide who I have to be  
Angry at everything and nothing

Nobody hears my manic laughter when I realise, lost in the woods, that I won't get a happily ever after  
They've forgotten and I'm guilty  
Guilty for not saying goodbye  
Guilty for destroying my wife's most wonderful dreams  
Guilty for everything and nothing


	3. No Matter What...

A bright blue light in the darkest of the end of the day  
Giving Hope  
Bringing Faith  
So much more  
Guiding, and leading the way when it gets too dark

A silvery voice filling the unpleasant silence of reality  
Giving Comfort  
Bringing Joy  
So much more  
Helping, and supporting when everything gets too much

It’s all gone now  
The light that once has shown the truth and scared away the darkness  
The voice that once has brought comfort and shielded from the worst of reality  
It’s gone and will never come back

No matter what  
It doesn’t matter if the darkness consumes everything and all is made of lies  
The bright blue light will not return

No matter what  
It doesn’t matter if everything falls apart and reality is the lowest it ever was  
The silvery voice will not return

No matter what  
It doesn’t matter if one does not stop searching for it  
It doesn’t matter if one is slowly destroying oneself with lies and reality  
It doesn’t matter if screaming and crying is everything that is left  
It will not return because it’s gone

No matter what…  
Nobody hears one’s cries of help because the words won’t come  
Nobody hears it because one can’t say the words the light and voice had said  
“Hey, Listen <strike>to me I’m not fine, please help me</strike>!”

No matter what  
Nobody listens because the bright blue light and silvery voice will not return


End file.
